Lejos
by Blue Papoyo
Summary: Perder alguien cercano es doloroso y más si es el amor de tu vida. Naruto no quiere aceptar que la ha perdido y tiene la esperanza de que vuelva. ¿Regresará? ¿O se alejará del dramático rubio?. Una moneda al aire con un final diferente del comienzo.


**Aasdasdasd! Este es un hermoso (según yo) one-shot, para una hermosa persona. Hishina Namikaze Hyuga esto es especialmente para ti :3. **

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajs de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Lejos.**

No, no era posible. Aquel silencio que reinaba en la casa era una ilusión, igual que el frío ambiente. No había posibilidad de que estaba solo, completamente solo. Sin ella, su preciada Hinata. No, ella no lo dejo, no lo abandono en esa casa, en la que se mudaron después de formalizar su relación, con tantos bellos recuerdos. Si, bellos recuerdos, por eso la historia entre ellos dos no podía acabar en ese momento ni de ese modo.

Desde hace ya una hora se encontraba sentado en la esquina de su cama para dos. Ella no volvía desde hace un mes y ese mismo día donde su peliazul se marcho había empezado con esos pensamientos, y quería, deseaba que Hinata regresará de una vez.

¿Por qué no volvía? Él no soportaría una vida completa sin ella. Pero aún más importante. ¿Por qué se fue?. Si, habían tenido problemas últimamente, pero problemas como cualquier pareja, nada grave, para él.

-_Exacto -_Pensó -_Para mi, pero ¿qué hay de ella? -_Con eso último cayó más en depresión.

No la quiero perder, si es que aún no la pierdo. Quizás, solo quizás ya consiguió alguien más. ¿Pero que estaba pensando? Eso no, además no podía conseguir a alguien en una semana. ¿O ya lo conocía? ¡Más no!. Era Hinata, su dulce y fiel novio, que era más amable que nadie. Quién no estaba con él. Ella le alejo, él no la detuvo y se le escapo.

¿Qué había pasado? Era cierto que ya no pasaban tanto tiempo como antes por las misiones que aumentaron unos meses después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, nada complicadas, aún así muchas, pero cuando tenían tiempo libre lo pasaban juntos.

Si no volvía ¿Qué pasaría con él? ¿Se hundiría en la bebida? ¿Dejaría su 'trabajo' de ninja? ¿Su meta de ser Hokage?. Jamás. Porque ella volvería ¿cierto?.

No estaba en la aldea, estaba seguro de eso. Quería ir a buscarla fuera, pero Tsunade se lo tenia prohibido. Él no salía de misiones, según la rubia merecía un gran descanso luego de cada batalla y tampoco lo dejaba ir sin saber su rumbo. Tal vez podía visitar a sus amigos para no pensar a cada rato en cosas malas, pero ni siquiera eso, sus amigos andaban de misión en misión, Sakura estaba peor con el hospital y Sasuke estaba encerrado vigilado, duraría así unos meses más hasta que fuera libre. Si ella no volvía su mundo caería en pedazos y nadie más que ella podría volver armarlo.

-Hinata -Susurraba su nombre y su voz hacia eco en la habitación -No me dejes -Lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por su rostro triste.

-Regresa -Bajo la cabeza mojando su pantalón con las gotas saladas -Regresa -Decía una, dos, miles de veces.

Su estomago rugió pidiendo comida, junto a ese sonido recordó que no había comido en todo el día y ya eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde. Con cansancio, y un aura de depresión a su alrededor, se levanto y camino por los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a la cocina.

Abrió el refrigerador y vio dentro de el, nada se le antojaba, de hecho si no fuera por el molesto ruido de su estomago no comería. Al final se decidió por otra cosa, cerro el frigorífico y tomo una manzana de un tazón, con eso sería suficiente para calamar a su 'monstruo' por lo menor media hora o más.

Mordió la jugosa manzana mientras regresaba al cuarto caminando por los mismos pasillos. Si Hinata estuviera aquí le regañaría por su 'refrigerio', pero ella no estaba aquí, así que no tenia importancia.

Un poco antes de llegar a su destino se detuvo.

_'click'_

¡Eso era el seguro de la puerta!

Con emoción salio corriendo, no razono que podría ser un ladrón o un asesino, corrió sin detenerse.

Se detuvo delante del pedazo de madera, esperando que se abriera.

Pasó un minuto y nada.

¿Había sido una mala jugada de su cabeza? Probablemente.

Suspiro con tristeza y se dio media vuelta.

_'click'_

No volteo y camino unos pasos, mientras caminaba a paso lento no escucho nada más, seguro sería algún animal o otra cosa parecida.

-Aaaahh no puede ser -Esta vez si que volteo al escuchar esa voz tan conocida del otro lado de la puerta.

Giro tan rápido su cuerpo que casi caí, alcanzó la perilla le quito el seguro y la abrió.

Ahí, justo en el umbral estaba su amada con la mano derecha levantada y entre esta la llave de la casa.

-¡Hi-Hi-Hi-Hina-Hi! -No pronunciaba correctamente, causa del impacto.

-Naruto -Sus miradas se conectaron -Regrese -Y al termino de esas palabras la ojiperla quedo atrapada entre sus brazos.

-¡Hinata!-Grito alegre y felicidad renovada.

-¡Ah! -Se sorprendió al no tener sus pies en tierra y ser levantada por el ojiazul.

-No te imaginas lo que pase sin ti -La bajo con suavidad y se separo de ella lo justo para verla directamente.

-Yo también te extrañe -Le dio un beso casto pero el rubio empujo su rostro contra el de él empezando un beso salvaje.

-Pensé que no volverías -Dijo al terminar el beso.

-Siempre eres tan dramático Naruto -Acaricio su mejilla, sus ojos perlas llenos de amor. -Solo estaba de misión -Regalo una bella sonrisa.

-No te alejes por tanto tiempo de mi de nuevo -Y de nueva cuenta la apretó contra si.

**Fin**

_**Oh my lord. Este one-shot esta muy ''Cortarse las venas con galletas de animalito'', pero bueno -se encoge de hombros- últimamente he estado así, ¿por qué? Leí battle royale (un libro muy recomendado) estoy viendo Mekaku city actors, se acabo mi serie favorita, fue maratón de Nagi no asukara y leí fics tristes ... jajajaja soy de lo peor.**_

_**Aún así espero les haya gustado.**_

_**¡Sayonara!**_

_**¿Me dejarían un hermoso y sensual review?**_


End file.
